


Normal

by laserlemon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserlemon/pseuds/laserlemon
Summary: The pain radiating throughout his body was unbearable. He was dying and he knew it, he could feel it. Alec didn’t know where exactly he was bleeding out from, but he hunched over, sucked in his stomach, and kept shooting arrows. The mission came first; kill the demons, capture the mundanes, suffer through paperwork, then die.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoeternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoeternity/gifts).



> This is the first part to my Jalec Secret Santa Gift Exchange! 
> 
> This is a little late as I've been out with family all day, but I hope you enjoy it!

Arrow. Bow. Pull. Aim. Release. It was an easy system and somewhere in there was breathing. It came naturally to him. Watching the demons disintegrate and dissolve was an extremely satisfying feat, so the shots kept coming and Alec was almost having fun doing it. That’s how he didn’t notice the demon sneaking up behind him and pushing a sharp object against his skin. He felt the blood wet his clothes, but his insistence in fighting was too high for him to stop now. ‘If it’s not serious enough to kill me now, it can wait,’ he thought, expertly killing his assailant. 

 

Alec pushed a hand against his chest as if trying to reframe his rib cage to breathe. He was having a good morning until the mission alert came in. The newest threat was a group of demons working towards a mundane revolution by informing them of the Shadowhunters’ “crimes” and arming them with demonic powers. It had been fairly successful and Alec realized they had definitely lost some valuable Nephilim numbers in the fight, himself included. 

 

The pain radiating throughout his body was unbearable. He was dying and he knew it, he could feel it. Alec didn’t know where exactly he was bleeding out from, but he hunched over, sucked in his stomach, and kept shooting arrows. The mission came first; kill the demons, capture the mundanes, suffer through paperwork, then die.  

 

As the battle came to an end, Alec felt more and more like he was gonna pass out, eventually dropping his quiver when reaching back for an arrow and collapsing to the ground. He propped himself up against the nearest wall, coming in and out of consciousness as the rest of the team covered him.

 

His last thoughts consisted of Jace, and only Jace, and how this was hurting him as much as himself. How Jace wouldn’t, couldn’t, survive without him. But, Jace would move on. Jace would be happy and Alec should just stay dead so he could be. That was the final resolution Alec had come to as his world went black for the last time.

 

Alec let the pain subside as he slumped into death, the fight finishing up around him and his team starting a search for any remaining demons or shadowhunters. 

 

When the team stumbled across Alec’s body, they were horrified. They were confused. They were scared. What were they to do, their mission leader appeared to be dead, along with half their crew, but no one wanted to just leave him here, he didn’t deserve that. 

 

They understood, deep down, his family didn’t deserve it, despite how cruel his parents are. They said Prayer of the Fallen over him and checked one last time for a pulse. After feeling close to nothing, the girl who checked laid his hands on his stomach and set his bow between them. 

 

The group picked up his body with the utmost respect and care, carrying him back to the Institute. It was a solemn journey home. 

 

They brought him inside and had laid his body across a table for a medic to come look at. Everyone was silent, they had lost one of their best, one of their favorites, why would that be a loud occasion? Still, the sentiment remained. They left him there as someone came over and started working on him. The medic performed some operations and offered treatises, a sign of hope, and the collective sigh and little wails and cries of happiness that let out when the heart monitor kicked up were well deserved. Someone instantly called for his parents and 2 siblings, his parabatai the most important.

 

Jace was on a mission, his parents were already on their way, and Izzy stepped out of her room the second she heard her brother’s name. She sat by Alec’s bedside, clutching his hand, waiting for him to wake up. 

 

“He won’t wake any time soon, Isabelle, you should know that. He died and they were barely able to resuscitate him. If he lives, it won’t be a very good life.”

 

“You don’t have any right to talk about him like that, mom,” Isabelle chastised, standing to intimidate her mother. “Where’s Dad and Max?” 

 

“Waiting outside. This is entirely too sad for Max to see, his brother, one of the greatest shadowhunters alive, nearly killed in a fight and laid out as a vegetable.” The monotonous tone in her voice was plain and clear in her feelings. 

 

“So you don’t want him to see his brother, not because he’s quite possibly dying and that could be upsetting, but because he’s not a hardened being like you? What kind of bullshit--”

 

“Isabelle, watch your language!” 

 

“I’ll watch my language when you actually give a shit about your kids!” 

 

“That is enough! First, Alec and Jace’s rebellious ‘relationship’, now this out of control behavior from you, I expected better!” 

 

The angry silence that followed settled in the air. Izzy huffed and returned to her seat, rubbing Alec’s forearm lightly, and Maryse remained cool and crossed her arms across her chest. They sat there like that, Izzy fussing over her brother and Maryse pretending to care. They refused to even look each other in the eye until Jace came storming into the room, out of breath and still wearing his mission gear. 

 

He wandered toward Alec’s bed and sat on the edge of it, placing his hand on his parabatai’s chest in an attempt to feel his heartbeat to make sure he was alive.

 

“Can I have a minute alone with him?” Jace whispered, looking between Izzy and Maryse. Isabelle nodded and left politely with a kiss on Alec’s forehead and a pat on Jace’s shoulder. Maryse rolled her eyes and clicked her heels begrudgingly out of the room. 

 

“Alec,” he placed both his hands on either side of Alec’s neck and rested their foreheads together, rubbing his thumbs into familiar skin. “I need you. We’re supposed to be together forever, man, that’s what these are for.” He gestured to his and Alec’s parabatai runes.

 

“The scariest part was knowing I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I felt you die, I knew you died, and I don’t know a lot of things, but you dying was one I don’t want to ever know,” Jace bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He sat there for what felt like forever, eventually feeling tiredness overcome him. Rather than get up and fall asleep in the chair, Jace stood up and stripped of his mission gear, his stele, seraph blade, the holster on his leg, and his heavy leather jacket, and climbed back on the bed next to Alec. 

 

His head was resting against Alec’s chest, his arms tucked under his head, sitting on one of his feet, with the other dangling off the bed. He shut his eyes again as he kicked his boots off, falling asleep to Alec’s breathing as if everything were normal. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot for me to write. Ironic for it only being a thousand-some words, but it was a lot in the sense that I don't write a lot of angst, so it was new for me. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, keep an eye out for the next part as I do have a plan to continue this and try more angst. 
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
